


godforsaken world

by cryystal_m00n



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: (a recurring theme in my ffs), Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, also, and, brian is confused, dowoon is a little shit, jae wants to kill everyone then himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: he extends his hand yet again, this time, however, not expecting a handshake. “so, as i was saying, would you, beautiful, handsome man, take my hand and guide me through this storm that we call life? be the only light in my dark and sorrowful existence?”





	godforsaken world

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with more bad writing, and look, i actually included the other members this time. kinda

jae has been trying to approach the two for over 13 minutes now. that is, if what wonpil told him in his last message was true. he takes a deep breath. he can do this! he is park jaehyung, a cool and laid back guy, of course he can do this.

so just like that, after worrying about what was to happen next for almost 15 minutes, he just accepts that if he were to die now he had lived a pretty good life. now, actually making his was towards them is harder than he imagined, but being the cool and laid back guy that he is (jae just had to remember those five words, make a mantra out of them or something), he manages to do it before they left.

by the time he reaches their table, he can see an-annoyingly-too-familiar-confused face and a very-nice-to-look-at-confused face. jae obviously goes for the nice face.

“hi, i’m park jae or jae park, nice to meet you.” he holds his hand out, and hopes that the smile he has on is actually his charming one, not the kind of grimace he uses for when sungjin starts dancing.

“uh, i know who you are, hyung… we’ve known each other for three years now.” that would be dowoon, the annoyingly-too-familiar-confused, who thinks that jae is here for him. rookie mistake.

the other guy shakes his hand though, a low chuckle escaping his lips. “i’m kang younghyun or brian kang, it’s nice to meet you to, jae-ssi.”

“so, i was just sitting over there,” he points to a random empty table in the opposite part of the cafe, “and i, a beautiful human in this godforsaken miserable ugly world,” he places one hand over his chest while looking into the distance, “could not not notice the presence of another beautiful human, if not, one that’s more beautiful than yours truly.” the elder finishes his little speech with a bow, and he can hear a camera going off, signaling that dowoon has already started having fun. 

“hyung, have you been stealing from hyojong-hyung’s stash again? you know he doesn’t like it when _you_ take his stuff without asking.” dowoon asks, a smirk written across his face. 

jae smiles as well, but his doesn’t match the younger’s. “dowoon, if you don’t shut up...” he turns his attention from brian to the other, speaking through gritted teeth, and hand going dangerously close to the knife that’s on the table. “i will cut off your dick and slap you with it. do you think wonpil and sungjin would like that, you little shit?”

the brunette exhales, before finally turning to face brian again. the nice charming smile comes back, as he extends his hand yet again, this time, however, not expecting a handshake. “so, as i was saying, would you, beautiful, handsome man, take my hand and guide me through this storm that we call life? be the only light in my dark and sorrowful existence?” 

younghyun gapes at the scene in front of him. he looks at dowoon, trying to understand what the fuck is actually going on, but the younger is too busy filming everything and laughing behind his hand to offer any type of information.

“not to… sound mean or anything but, isn’t this a bit too sudden? like, this kind of feels like you’re asking for my hand in marriage, and to be honest, i think you should buy me dinner first.”

“just,” jae laughs, and does finger-guns at brian, “forget everything i just did, ok? thanks.” he turns to dowoon, pointing a finger at his phone, “and sungjin, wonpil, y’all are fucking dead when i see you! now, if you’ll excuse me, i have to go and throw myself out of a window. goodbye.” 

however, before he can try to run away and hide in his room for the next 67 days, he feels someone grab his arm. _oh god he’s going to punch me_.

“wait, you weren’t doing that because i am beautiful? i’m hurt, jae-ssi.” 

dowoon lights up. “actually, younghyun-hyung, he thinks you are way more than just beautiful. wait, hold on, i have this video he sent us of a song he made about the way you scrunch up your nose when you laugh.” he stays quiet for 20 seconds, searching for said video. “i will send it to you, don’t worry. you know what, i’ll just... send you everything.” 

“do you perhaps want to die, dowoonie?” jae asks as he takes the spoon from brian’s plate.

“thanks, but no thanks, jae-hyung.” the boy places his phone in his pocket, standing up and blowing a kiss to the two. “well, this was fun and all, but i have a date and i don’t want to make the hyungs wait. you two should try it too. oh, also, jae-hyung here has a choking kink.” and just like that, they are alone, with jae still standing up looking after him and feeling his cheeks turn redder by the second.

the brunette can feel the awkwardness that settles after dowoon takes his leave. he looks around, takes off his glasses and wipes them using his shirt, checking his nonexistent watch, does anything except to look at brian.

“you gonna sit down and explain yourself or do i have to make you sit?” 

he sits across from him, and draws a deep breath. “so… there’s this possibility that i might have a tiny bit of a crush on you or whatever kids say these days. and my friends, dowoon’s boyfriends, you know them, they are real assholes. and we kinda made a bet because i’m a broke college student and i need money for video games and occasionally food. so these pricks said that if i can do something embarrassing, hence the whole acting like some fucking lord from the 18s, and i didn’t get well… embarrassed they would give me 50 bucks. i am _poor_ , brian!” he says all of this in a record of ten seconds, and after he finishes he takes a sip from the cup left on the table. “ugh, green tea. gross.”

jae hears brian sighing. “ _that_ would be mine. and no offence, but if you’ve had a crush on me, why not just approach me?” he asks as he makes grabby hands at his cup. jae passes it to him.

“because you’re like this really cute and beautiful moon prince. it’s like you’re the male version of sailor moon without the pigtails and mini-skirt, bro! there’s no chance you would even give me a chance…” the last part is said in a whisper, and the other almost hadn’t heard it.

“pretty sure _i’m_ the one who decides if i’ll give you a chance or not.” he reaches across the table. “now gimme your phone, beautiful.” jae blushes at the pet name. “i’m going to take you on a date, this one is kind of bad.”

the brunette stares dumbfoundedly as he gives him the device.

brian quickly puts in his number, returning it after he sent himself a message. “all done. now…” he brings his hands under his chin and smirks, “about that choking kink of yours?”

park jaehyung chokes on air. in a totally not kinky or sexy way. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this. it was probably hard
> 
> you can curse me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon) or [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)


End file.
